Un último recuerdo
by Mariclast
Summary: ¿Cuál será la forma de pago para nuestro último negocio? ¿Dinero en efectivo? ¿Tarjeta de crédito? O tal vez… ¿recuerdos? Kuno x Nabiki. One-shot.


**Un último recuerdo**

**Disclaimer**: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

La brisa sopla con frescura, los pétalos del cerezo caen sin parar meciéndose en el viento, hay un gran bullicio alrededor conformado por las en ese momento incontables voces reunidas dentro de este lugar, ya la ceremonia de graduación está por empezar. Un discurso muy genérico que cada año muchos tienen que aguantar, aunque el graduarse pueda ser una experiencia anhelada o triste para algunos, todos, absolutamente todos los grados tienen que en ese preciso y cruel momento reunidos estar. Tras la entrega de diplomas y las despedidas que por todas partes vienen y van, la escuela se va vaciando hasta que ya casi nadie por sus pasillos queda. Es melancólica, esta inevitable soledad que se siente al ahora por ellas pasar, pues la falta de gente alrededor, solo le confirman al graduado un hecho muy real: este ya no es tu lugar, aquí tu camino no termina, pero divido está, escoge y sigue el quieras, que, aunque te arrepientas o te llegues a equivocar, nos alegra y alivia el saber que tú en algún momento estuviste verdaderamente aquí, al igual que todos los demás.

Este no es el final del viaje, solo es el punto de intersección hacia otra ruta, para así este continuar. Independientemente de las dudas, inseguridades, molestias, diversiones y demás que durante tu tiempo aquí pudiste tener, ni tú mismo puedes negar que aprecias los recuerdos que marcados entre estas esquinas están. Respiras con fuerza y orgullo, caminas firmemente sobre tus propios y decididos pasos, para así tu camino seguir y encontrar. Muy pronto deberás por ley abandonar el campus, pero todavía hay aquí algo que te retiene, un llamado que en forma de nota de papel en tu casillero han dejado. Reconociste la letra sin dudar y por eso mismo te dignaste a su llamado escuchar. Aún después de todos los problemas que ella te ha causado, aún después de estar ahora tan alejados, te dignaste a hablar y escucharla una vez más; aunque aún estás dudoso de sí todas y cada una de las palabras que de ella salgan a partir de ahora, sean verdad.

Resuena el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y no se oye nada más, por los alrededores puede que aún haya alguien, pero todas las aulas están ahora iguales: vacías y silentes. Al pasar la mirada por los alrededores del salón, efectivamente, la encuentras allí, ubicada precisamente justo frente a la gran ventana, dejando que la suave y dulce brisa acaricie su corto pelo.

-Nabiki Tendo-la llamó Kuno al acercársele y quedar a su lado junto a la ventana.

-Hey, ¿qué tal, Kuno-chan? –respondió esta, girándose a su encuentro.

-Bien, si es que así se podría decir…-expresó este intranquilo y entonces adoptó un tono más serio-…Si no es mucha molestia, ¿se puede saber exactamente para qué me has llamado aquí en un momento como este, Nabiki Tendo?

Desde que por fin el despistado kendoka había entendido y descubierto sin lugar a dudas la verdadera identidad conjunta de su ¨chica de la trenza¨ como Ranma Saotome, la desconfianza y enemistad entre los dos (bueno, más precisamente de parte de él a ella), habían aumentado hasta alcanzar unos niveles casi inimaginables (llegando hasta un punto en el que casi parecía una antipatía).

-Ay, siento mucho amargarte los dulces momentos de tu despedida con la escuela, Kuno-chan-expresó Nabiki con un ligero sarcasmo, pero lo dejó de lado al continuar-Es solo que…-una duda en ella formó un pequeño silencio, antes de por fin continuar diciendo-…estaba pensando que debía despedirme de ti apropiadamente, aunque ya no seamos tan ¨amigos¨.

\- ¿Solo eso? –detalló Kuno de brazos cruzados, intuyendo que le faltaba todavía algo más a la respuesta dada por Nabiki Tendo, sobretodo porque la misma no era para nada como ella.

-Y…bueno… ¿también probar suerte para hacer una última oferta de negocios antes de dejar la escuela? –agregó ella con incomodidad y ligera pena, no sabiendo exactamente qué decir.

Tras un pesado suspiro, Kuno le respondió:

-Creo que sería mejor que a partir de ahora ya no volvamos a hacer ¨negocios¨, Nabiki Tendo, sin importar de qué tipo sean en realidad-declaró decidido-No me importa si quieres tomar esta clase de ¨propuesta¨ como un ¨último negocio¨, así que adelante, pide el pago que quieras por ello-profirió este con su característica firmeza al hablar- (Aunque estoy casi seguro de que lo vas a rechazar. Es decir, la idea de seguir sacando dinero de mi billetera cada vez que quieras creo que es demasiado tentadora como para dejarla ir tan fácilmente, pero al menos me digné a intentarlo)-pensó inevitablemente.

-Ummm, trato hecho-respondió ella sin más tras un muy corto silencio de ¨pensarlo¨.

\- ¿Eh? –dijo este, incrédulo de esas palabras escuchar y entonces, para confirmarlo, preguntó- ¿E-En serio…?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? –correspondió ella simplemente, como queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Am, no sé. Se me hace muy extraño que lo aceptes así tan fácilmente, pero…bueno…supongo que…V-Vale-expresó Kuno sincero, dudoso, incómodo e intranquilo, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando en estos momentos a Nabiki Tendo, la tan aclamada negociante, como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de continuar sacándole dinero fácilmente, así sin más?

-Y bien… ¿cuál será la forma de pago para nuestro último negocio? ¿Dinero en efectivo? ¿Tarjeta de crédito? O tal vez… ¿recuerdos? –a medida que sus simples y ligeramente seductoras frases fueron siendo dichas, Nabiki fue caminando lentamente hacia él hasta terminar achicando extremadamente la distancia entre los dos, finalizando toda su acción al entrelazar sus manos detrás de su nuca al resaltar la última palabra de su frase.

En ese instante, Kuno había quedado prisionero frente ella, con la ventana (aun peligrosamente abierta) detrás de él, y sujetándose de la base de la misma.

-Em, ahora mismo hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y millones de preguntas me vienen a la mente, pero…si tuviera que elegir una de ellas, creo que sería: ¨ ¿Exactamente a qué te refieres con eso, Nabiki Tendo? ¨-comentó este con dificultad a causa de su nerviosismo, el cual era provocado por la extremada cercanía y la ¨incómoda¨ posición en la que se encontraba.

A pesar de que trataba de mantenerse firme y serio ante los ¨juegos malignos¨ de ella, su expresión forzada lo delataba y no había forma de ocultar el ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Ugh, ¿por qué rayos siempre le pasaban esta clase de cosas solo con ella?

-Bueno, es el día de la graduación, ya no hay nadie alrededor y probablemente no nos volvamos a encontrar tan fácilmente como hasta ahora, así que, dime: ¿no te parece el lugar perfecto para hacer algo **DIGNO** de recordar? –expuso Nabiki con un tono intencionalmente pícaro, acercándosele solo un poco más como para enfatizar su punto de vista.

-A-Ah, Em, Ejem-Ejem-tosió este forzadamente para tratar de quitarse la pena y evitar un mayor rubor, sabía perfectamente que sus palabras en este caso **NO** iban en serio, así que solo se limitó a detallarle educadamente-C-Cuando lo dices de esa forma, eso suena **MUY** mal, Nabiki Tendo.

-Lo sé, lo hice a propósito-profirió ella con una sonrisa divertida, la cual fue correspondida por un gesto extremadamente molesto por parte de este, lo cual la hizo reír.

Inesperadamente, un silencio se formó entre los dos y duró por varios minutos. En ese tiempo, a causa de su forzada y estrecha cercanía, ambos no podían evitar mirar fijamente al rostro del otro.

\- ¿A qué demonios estás jugando, Nabiki Tendo? –profirió Kuno ahora más calmado, intrigado por la rara expresión sincera y…ligeramente dolida que se mostraba en el rostro de ella.

Como única respuesta por su parte, él la vio esbozar una sonrisa algo forzada, su rostro mostrándose cansado, inquieto y en cierta forma…nostálgico. Antes de que su mente pudiera parase a pensar y descifrar la razón detrás de toda esa confusa expresión, la sintió de repente darle un abrazo.

\- ¿…N-Nabiki Tendo…? –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar este, confundido ahora aún más por sus acciones.

-…No te cobraré ni te pediré nada más a partir de ahora…por eso…te lo pido…por favor…solo…deja que esté así un poco más…-la forma suplicante y…extrañamente débil…en el tono de su voz, le hicieron a Kuno imposible el negarse y alejarla (aunque tampoco es que en un principio estuviera pensando hacerlo).

No sabía ni entendía muy bien el por qué, pero…por alguna razón…sentía que en estos momentos debía consolarla y protegerla de algún desconocido mal. Su mente intranquila, le ordenó corresponder su abrazo y él obedeció. Era una sensación extrañamente…confortante, el estar así, abrazándola. Había habido situaciones en las cuales ambos estuvieron muy cercanos el uno al otro, pero si lo pensaba a detalle, hasta ahora nunca habían estado tan cerca. Él reconocía perfectamente esa característica suavidad que se sentía en una chica (la cual tantas veces había ¨disfrutado¨ fugazmente al abrazar por sorpresa a sus antiguas amadas), pero esta calidez y sensación que solo se provocaba por el roce al ser el gesto mutuo, era nueva para él. Si se concentraba en ello, también podía percibir el rastro de su olor, el cual por mucha imaginación que tenía, no podía describir con exactitud. En esos precisos instantes, la única prueba certera de que aún corría el tiempo, era el sentir del inicio de la puesta del sol en el horizonte, la cual hacía que la sombra de la figura de Kuno, cayera sobre ella.

-Durante estos tres largos años…he visto muchas partes de ti, ¿sabes? …-expresó ella de repente-…Tonto, romántico, caballeroso, pervertido, loco, competitivo, impulsivo, e incluso a veces algo tramposo y egoísta…-rio un poco al decir la última parte, cosa que, aunque provocó nuevamente un pequeño enfado en él, se limitó a gruñir un poco como muestra de ello.

-…Creo que por eso que…en alguna parte de ese tiempo…todo cambió…y me empezaste a gustar en verdad…-declaró ella en un tono sincero, pero muy bajo, tanto que, si él no hubiera estado tan cerca, no lo hubiera podido escuchar.

Sorprendido, pero a la vez todavía algo desconfiado, Kuno iba a responderle, pero ella fue más rápida que él.

-…No digas nada…en serio, ya sé perfectamente la respuesta…-expresó Nabiki comprensiva y dio por terminado el abrazo-…Así que no te preocupes por mí ni me tengas pena, ¿ok? Eso sería demasiado extraño de ver, incluso si eres tú, Kuno-chan-expresó ¨divertida¨, forzando una sonrisa y una pequeña risa.

Antes de él pudiera decir o hacer algo más, ella corrió ligeramente rápido hacia la puerta y se le despidió.

\- ¡Nos vemos, Kuno-chan! –exclamó enérgicamente, haciéndole un gesto de despedida en su pasar por la puerta, dejándolo a él entonces solo y todavía confundido por la extrañez y complicidad de la reciente realidad apenas vivida.

Él a causa de ello, se quedó durante un buen rato más allí, en ese lugar, pensativo. Sin embargo, el personaje principal de su ahora rebuscado y preocupado pensamiento, no perdió el tiempo para completamente el campus dejar atrás. En esos momentos, él no lo sabía con certeza, pero detrás de su huida, había mucho más de lo que él supiera o se pudiera siquiera imaginar.

La brisa sopla con frescura, los pétalos del cerezo caen sin parar meciéndose en el viento, ya no hay más sonido alrededor más que el inicio del canto de las cigarras, confirmando que la noche se acerca. El frío aire que acompaña la llegada de la oscuridad en el camino, es ahora su único guardián. Ella se detiene un instante y se envuelve a sí misma entre sus propios brazos con tal de recuperar la calidez perdida tan rápidamente, pero no importa cuanto lo intente…el sentir de su propia piel bajo la ropa nunca se le podrá igualar a las sensaciones que su interacción con el otro le podrían provocar. Ella bien lo sabe, mejor que nadie más…y por eso…las lágrimas inevitablemente terminan por llegar. Al final…le faltó valor para contarle todo, y ahora a causa de eso, él de seguro se sorprenderá al saber la última verdad. No habrán más ¨juegos malignos¨, bromas divertidas (o hirientes), malentendidos, peleas de palabras, frases con doble sentido y mucho menos un negocio más, pues el camino que ella escogió para su futuro, aquí en Nerima no está. Ni aquí ni en Tokyo, su camino hacia el futuro se encuentra al otro lado del mar, en un país algo conflictivo, en donde ella su situación quizás pueda mejorar.

Entre su pequeño llanto, fuerza una sonrisa y una risa de derrota. Limpia sus lágrimas y se deja de abrazar, prosiguiendo entonces su caminar hacia su dulce hogar, al cual tanto extrañará por todos estos años de separación que vendrán. A cada paso que su figura se aleja más de la silueta de la escuela, siente que se le hace más pesado el caminar, pero no importa cuánto en realidad lo desee, no tiene la valentía para volverse y mirar atrás, está determinada en estos momentos a darle a todo un definitivo final.

-…Adiós, Kuno-chan…-es lo último que murmuran sus labios al frío aire de su soledad.

**FIN**


End file.
